


Saint Valentine's Knight

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander makes a Wish and everything changes in ways he never could have dreamed of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Valentine's Knight

Save for that one year Valentines day had never been an issue for the Scoobies, not like Halloween or birthdays or Tuesdays. Valentines was just a day they spent with their significant other if they had one or with each other if they didn't have anyone. Since it was a day for love and not violence even demons seemed to respect that to a certain extent. A fact that Xander was extremely happy about as this year he defentily had someone and he intended to spend the entire day with Dawn and with Buffy. The loves of his life. That was the plan and even though he had somehow ended up talking about the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre, it would still be romantic. Until Xander very regrettable made a teeny, tiny mistake.

"I wish I could have seen Calpone's work and the failure to kill Bugs."

Xander regretted the instant after the words left his lips but by then it was far to late as even as Buffy rushed toward him and Dawn began to frantically chant and Xander started to react all three heard horrible words.

"Wish Granted."

Suddenly find oneself in the middle of a shootout was a startling and new experience for Xander, one that he didn't quite enjoy at all as he ducked behind a very old looking car while pulling out his sword. Which had, as always appeared when he was in danger. Along with his spear. Xander looked at his sword.

"Well, I'm actually experiencing bringing a sword to a gun fight....and I really don't like it."

Xander raised a shield around himself, though he had never used it to stop bullets so he was unsure how well it would do against metal. Thankfully bullets were no longer made of iron. Though as Xander looked around and remembered what he had just been thinking, he was rather worried that he was currently in the St.Valentines day Massacre. Something that Xander really was not happy about. Sure this day had always fascinated him but Xander had never particularity wanted to actually be there, he especially did not want to be found by any of the mob currently shooting each other. 

Which just as he thought that, Xander was suddenly grabbed and pushed further to the ground. Xander turned and was about to blast the man away when he was just grinned at.

"Well, hello there. You really do not look like you belong here."

Xander looked at the parka and the odd gun the other man had with him. "Neither do you. Or your friend." Who was currently using his odd gun that sprouted out fire. Something about that gun and the man in front of him sparked a memory but it wasn't one that Xander was able to focus on given the current situation.

"Well, up you go." Parka guy held out a hand and after a moment of hesitation Xander took it as he started to rise. Instead the moment they touched it was as if the entire world exploded with color and sound and...everything. Everything was heightened and it was as if Xander was suddenly high. Xander's hand burned and though he wanted to pull away to see what was happening to his hand, he couldn't. All he could do was stare into the deeply blue eyes in front of him.

"Now that is truly unexpected." Xander could feel surprise, shock and amazement coursing through him on top of his own emotions and he couldn't understand what was going on.

The fire guy came over. "Len, what the hell just happened?"

"I may be wrong but I believe that we just became a Triquetra instead of a duo."

"No, shit...How is one of our soulmates from now?"

"I don't believe he is...And now is not the time for this. Mick, make our exit. Kid, lets get the hell out of here."

Xander allowed himself to be lifted off the ground by.. Len and then allowed himself to be led away from the scene of the Massacre. Xander didn't even react as he was led to a very space-y ship.

"Snart, who he hell is this?"

"Our soulmate."

 

& * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * & * &

 

Once Xander had been able to 'come' to, as it were from the shock of it all as even with his life all of this was shocking, he found himself having an interesting conservation. In a time traveling ship it turns out. With a bunch of people that were hunting for a man across time that would one day conquer the world. Xander had not paid attention enough to even know the name of the man or anyone else that was currently in front of him save for his supposed soulmates, Len and Mick. Len was watching him while the others around them continued to explain things. When they had initially arrived no one had been happy but the moment that Len had shown them the marks on Xander and his own arm they had stopped arguing and yelling about his presence.

Xander really wished he could understand what the marks meant and why everyone viewed them as being so important.

"Your taking this all rather well, Kid. Most people would be weirded out or worried about time travel. Especially this time period." Len watched every move he was making.

"Yeah, I'm not from around here."

"What do you mean?" The old guy demanded as he came closer, causing Len to scowl and Mick to shove himself between Xander and the old man. Xander had noticed that Len and Mick had prevented anyone from getting to close to Xander but it wasn't until now that he realized how series they were about anyone getting to close to him at all.

"I'm from 2016. I don't belong in this time...Somehow I was in my own time then I ...then I was appearing in the middle of the St. Valentine massacre. I was talking about the massacre then I was in it...And meeting Len and Mick here and having images appear on my skin like...magical appearing tattoos."

"The lines are soulbond marks. The images are a reflection of each others soulmates, kid. Which is why my mark for Mick is a flame and mine for you is a sword with a spear through it." Len looked at Nuada's sword and the spear of Lugh.

"And somehow they mean that we're.. soulmates."

"Where have you bee that you don't know this?" Mick was looking at Xander incredulously.

"I don't know."Xander was confused by the marks and how the hell they had appeared and how they meant that the two men in front of him were his soulmates. Sure Xander had a... flirtation with Dracula and Spike but he wasn't gay. He was with Dawn and Buffy and no marks would tell him otherwise even if he was seemingly drawn to Len and Mick. That just meant they were demons of some kind after all. 

Len looked at his newest soulmate."We'll talk more about this later.. In private."

Rip finally had enough with this entire situation and demand. "Who are you?"

"I'm Xander Harris." Xander was surprised when Rip instantly had a shocked yet almost awed look on his face.

"The White Knight." The way that Rip seemed to breath those words was rather worshipful but Xander mostly focused on the words. For he had only heard them from one person before now and being that the person was Angelus, Xander really did not appreciate hearing them again.

"What?"

"Oh.. Not yet...Gideon, when does that name come into play?."

{Late 2016} Xander tried not to startle at the words coming from nowhere.

"Well, then we'd better get you back to where you belong, Mr.Harris. Otherwise we'll be dealing with one hell of a paradox soon."

Xander really wanted to ask about what the hell he was talking about but if Xander had learned anything from comic books it was not to mess with time. Thankfully outside of Buffy, none of the Scoobies had ever had to deal with time travel and hopefully after this they would never again have to deal with it. They had enough problems to deal with that having to deal with the past or the future was not a good idea. So Xander would not ask the man from the future how he knew him or how he knew that name. Len grabbed his arm.

"Come on, its a bumpy ride. Better strap in." Len guided him to some interesting looking chairs and both Len and Mick helped strap him in while Xander stared at them in shock. This was all to much. As the ship started, Len and Mick grabbed his hands and Xander allowed it, even gripping their hands tightly in return.

Xander was traveling through time with two people that may or may not be his soulmates and was hopefully returning home. How was this his life.


End file.
